


血濃於水

by beautywind



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 兄x弟，ABO設定，短篇開車一發完。寫完這篇以後，受到啟發才有All about us的創作。寫的時候還沒複習電影，所以Braxton是會抽煙的設定，抱歉啦～





	血濃於水

布萊斯頓漫不經心叼著煙坐在自家，把手機滑開又關上，過沒幾秒又再度滑開，確認沒有任何漏接來電，他嘆了一口氣，吐出的白煙縈繞在他的指尖，食指及中指有一下沒一下敲著桌面。

自從上次跟闊別十年的哥哥重逢後，已過一個月了，從來沒接到一通來自兄長的電話，布萊斯頓又氣又急，卻什麼事也做不了，因為克里斯根本沒有給他聯絡方式。

他明明就說會主動聯絡的。

「騙子。」布萊斯頓煩躁的抓了抓頭，將煙捻熄在滿出來的煙灰缸內。

就在此時，手機畫面跳出不明來電，布萊斯頓急忙的接起，嘴角揚起的弧度卻隨著對方的嗓音傳來而垮下。

原來只是老客戶有新的案件要委任他啊，還以為是……

對方要他獨自去高級的別墅赴約，就跟以往一樣，這個客戶真的很難搞，每次自己都帶一排保鏢，卻總不許他帶上任何人。但是布萊斯頓手邊的人剛好也被大哥殺光了，最近也沒心思去徵新人，是該賺點錢了啊，一直在家等克里斯聯絡也不是辦法。

他重新點燃一根煙，朝電話那頭應了幾聲，隨手抓了件夾克及一根針劑就出發了。

布萊斯頓是歐咩嘎，這樣的身份卻沒妨礙他成為頂尖的殺手，現代科技之進步，讓他們能無異於貝塔工作，抑制劑的價格也越趨平民，簡直跟保險套沒什麼兩樣，布萊斯頓都快忘記發情期是多麼痛苦難耐的事了。

開了四個小時的車終於來到那個雇主的家，跟以往不同的是，雇主家的保鏢似乎少了點，上次有二十個，今天只有七個，是怎樣？經營的公司股價下跌了，請不起那麼多嗎？

順著管家的帶領往屋內走，布萊斯頓卻聞到一股如花香般的味道，對味道敏感的他忍不住將高領拉上掩住口鼻，越往主屋深入，那股味道卻越濃，第六感告訴他有異，應該要先撤退，然而他卻突然眼前一陣昏花，該死的，這到底是什麼東西？！

他毫不猶豫取出槍射殺領導他的管家，隨後側身閃過後方保鏢的襲擊，將對方爆頭後立刻閃到牆後，他的腿有點發軟，手也在發抖，肯定跟這異常的花香有關，他得趕快出去，奇怪的是明明死了兩個人，剩下的保鏢卻沒有掏槍要跟自己拼命的意思，看來要是要活捉自己。

汗水不停從他額際滑下，就連呼吸都有點困難，好熱……布萊斯頓強忍著不適擊倒追上來的二人後，跌跌撞撞的往後門走去，布萊斯頓雖然只來過兩次，但已對屋內動線有一定了解，就差一點……

在體內亂竄的熱氣卻逼得他不爭氣的跪下，他比誰都還要清楚這是怎麼一回事，只是明明已經施打過抑制劑了，怎麼會突然發情？

就在停頓的這幾秒，他被剩下的保鏢粗魯的壓制在地，槍也被踢到遠方。

「你應該很好奇是怎麼回事吧？」從容的嗓音從背後傳來，布萊斯頓的臉被保鏢牢牢按在地上，只能發出些許鼻音。

「這是花費我大筆錢財投資的新玩意兒呢，是專門拿來對付那些高傲的、忘記自己身份的歐咩嘎，不管有沒有施打抑制劑，都會在聞到味道後的三分鐘強制發情，如果不於一小時內交合，就會非常痛苦、緩慢的死去，即使強行再注入抑制劑，只會對身體造成極大的損傷，怎麼樣？很厲害吧？」前雇主講得天花亂墜，身上屬於阿法的氣味不斷飄過來，那是很難聞的瀝青味道，然而布萊斯頓卻在那其中聞到一絲煙硝味，他挑了挑眉，而後笑了出來。

「你笑什麼？不要緊，你等等就會在我身下哭著要我慢點。」男人似乎被他的反應惹毛，皮鞋鞋尖踢了踢他的臉，不過是困獸之鬥，沒什麼好怕的。

「哥哥。」布萊斯頓閉上眼睛，隨著子彈穿透玻璃而後貫穿人體發出的聲響後，他的臉頰沾上腥熱的液體，過沒一會，身邊的人都沒動靜了，布萊斯頓這才睜開眼睛，就看到克里斯蹲在他身旁與他對望，依然是那張看不出情緒的撲克臉。

布萊斯頓卻知道，哥哥現在非常、非常的生氣。

克里斯伸手將狼狽的弟弟扶起，那雙眉卻在聞到弟弟身上的薄荷味稍稍皺起：「你發情了？」

「那個變態用的一些小把戲，我太大意了。」布萊斯頓勉強一笑，花盡全力才能忍住朝兄長身上撲去的衝動，自己的車上應該還有備用的針劑，只是走過去的這段路太漫長，衣服摩擦著敏感的肌膚讓他的鼻息加重，身旁還有個阿法，沒什麼刑罰比這更殘酷了。

布萊斯頓卻沒想到哥哥將他帶到休旅車上，車內的裝潢有如小型的房子，還有一張很大的床，老天，這正是他需要的。

克里斯看著布萊斯頓乖巧的躺在床上不發一語，看起來很難受，他忍不住伸手撫摸對方的額頭，卻被對方一把抓住。

「哥……幫我。」

克里斯看著對方一臉快哭出來的表情，想起以往相處時，總是自己單方面陷入自我世界，發脾氣、無法鎮定，弟弟總是在一旁默默的守護他，沒有任何怨言，即使在接受父親請來的師父嚴苛指導，明明都快撐不住了，卻一直陪著他練到最後。

他的弟弟，從來沒有開口跟他要過什麼東西，更別說在他的面前掉淚示弱了，只有那麼一次。

就那一次，讓他察覺到心中有種陌生的情愫要破繭而出。

那個夏天，初次發情的弟弟散發出很好聞的氣味，兄弟兩共睡的房間充斥著薄荷味，心臟鼓動的像是要跳出來似的，稍微推開房門，就聽到躺在床上的弟弟喊著自己的名字，聲音像是要哭出來般的無助。

那時，他沒有回應弟弟的期待，慌張的跑到戶外，跑得很遠，想遠離那股好聞到不行的味道，直到天黑才敢回家。

從那天起，父親就要他們分房睡。

但是分房睡還不夠，他的心情依然無法平復；於是克里斯主動遠離了弟弟十年又一個月二周三天四小時五十九分五十七秒，原本以為能夠這樣繼續下去。

五十八秒，當普通的兄弟就好。

五十九秒，明明總是能派得上用場的邏輯、冷靜跟理智，卻逐一拋棄了他。

六十秒，弟弟眨了眨那雙漂亮的眼，露出有點苦澀的微笑。

「幫我去車上拿抑制劑好嗎？」布萊斯頓已經快要按捺不住了，整間房車都是哥哥的味道，令他下體腫脹得有些泛疼，他甚至知道自己的內褲已濕了一圈，不論前後都是。

他早該知道理智的哥哥是不會答應這種事的，既然如此，他再靠抑制劑度過這次吧，十年來不都是這樣嗎？

然而下一秒，兄長的臉卻突然伏近，布萊斯頓還沒反應過來，兄長的唇舌便覆了上來。

克里斯伸手脫去對方的衣物，胞弟的肌膚在他指尖下顫抖，他很早就想這麼做了，那個夏天，還有已錯過的分分秒秒，只是他從未直視這份感情，一直壓抑在心底最深處。

可是他忍不了了、不想再忍了，當身下弟弟的顫抖越強烈的時候，他越加後悔。

後悔自己沒早點這麼做。

布萊斯頓都快哭出來了，他從未想過自己的奢望有天能成真，哥哥居然會主動碰他，即使只是為了要治療他，他也幸福得快要死了。

兄長的指腹滑過之處都燃起一簇簇火苗，當他隔著內褲握住他的陰莖時，布萊斯頓忍不住呻吟出聲，克里斯看了一眼滿臉潮紅的弟弟，似乎在確認怎樣的力道能讓他最舒服。

「克里斯……哈啊……啊……」從來沒想過自己只是被碰幾下就快射出，布萊斯頓勉強忍住，他不想那麼快認輸、不想那麼快結束。

「你這裡已經很濕了。」一直厭惡跟人有過多肢體接觸的克里斯還是第一次碰觸歐咩嘎的後穴，他沒想到柔軟的小穴不僅立刻吸住他試探性戳刺的指尖，還持續流出液體，無聲的邀請他更深入點。

明明知道兄長說話總是直接不加掩飾，說這句話大概也沒有別的用意，只是在陳述事實，卻還是讓布萊斯頓耳根都紅了，那一瞬間，白色的液體灑出，噴到克里斯的臉上。

兩人都一時愣住，布萊斯頓最先反應過來，懊惱的叫了兩聲，立刻伸手替兄長拭淨，卻被勾起微笑的克里斯握住手，滿眼都是笑意的克里斯舔了舔他的手指，嚐到屬於弟弟的液體。

「老天爺，饒了我吧……」一直以為自己是放電高手，沒想到總是木頭一根的哥哥才是深藏不露的，布萊斯頓不服氣的親上克里斯，引誘對方張開嘴，要論親吻的技巧，他還是比兄長有些心得的。

從善如流的接受弟弟的獻吻，克里斯的手指卻沒閒著，對方的小穴已輕易的吃入兩根手指，他輕輕的戳探，在緊緻的內壁來回試探，在觸碰到某個微微隆起的點時，布萊斯頓的身體顫了一下，他的手指也被絞緊。

他又試探性的揉了那處，從弟弟鼻尖發出甜膩的輕哼，這讓克里斯集中火力戳刺那處，弟弟被他弄得顫抖不已，勾住他的脖頸靠在他頰邊喘息，克里斯喜歡弟弟依賴自己的樣子，手指忍不住多加了一根。

房車內都是噗啾噗啾的淫糜聲音，布萊斯頓的鼻息越漸加重，大腿肌肉繃緊，重新抬頭的陰莖頂端不斷冒出透明的液體，他最後用著細微的聲音哀求道：「哥哥，插進來吧。」

邊說邊用手去碰兄長的褲檔，卻被克里斯制止，說第一次就讓他來吧，不能總是讓弟弟主動。

克里斯讓布萊斯頓重新躺下，他滿是憐惜的親吻對方額頭，一邊用雙手拇指撐開男人的後穴，緩緩的將自己的硬挺一吋吋埋入弟弟體內。

「哈啊、啊……嗯，哥哥……」雖然有充分擴張過，但兄長的尺寸有點過大，輕微的疼痛從兩人接合處沿著脊椎傳上，布萊斯頓喘著氣，一直想著讓自己放鬆，讓哥哥再進來一點、再深入一些。

「不要急，布萊斯頓。」克里斯摸了摸對方的臉，稍停一會才繼續往前頂入，每進入一點，弟弟身上的信息素就越發明顯，他忍不住靠往對方頸邊嗅聞，這個動作卻順勢將剩下的半吋陰莖全部埋入對方體內，逼得弟弟小小哀叫了一聲。

敏感的地方被嫩肉緊緊的包覆，人體的溫度比他想像來得溫暖，克里斯唔了一聲，忍不住扣緊弟弟的腰際，開始進出，龜頭撞開層層的腸肉，頂到最深處的時候又往後抽出，摩擦出的快感讓布萊斯頓嗚咽出聲。

歐咩嘎的身體真的很奇妙，不過才幾刻的時間，方才還有些抵抗的腸道此時妥妥的咬住他的陰莖，當他每次填滿弟弟的後穴時，都會擠出過多的腸液、沾濕他的陰囊；每次往後抽出時，陰莖都會被胞弟分泌出來的液體弄得濕濕亮亮，克里斯眼神一沉，手改搭在對方的肩上，使得施力點呈現一直線，進出更為快速。

「哈啊、啊……嗚嗯……太快、呃、哥哥……慢一點。」布萊斯頓招架不住密集的撞擊，每一下都剛好頂在他的敏感處，龜頭分泌出的液體都塗在他的腸壁上，他都可以感覺到那纏繞其上的經絡跳動的熱度，被肉棒親吻到的嫩肉無一不興奮的蠕動著，當哥哥往後抽出時，空虛的小穴便一張一縮的等著下一次更有力的侵犯。

想變成哥哥的形狀，希望能永遠跟哥哥在一起。布萊斯頓被操到哭了出來，真切的願望斷斷續續從嘴裡吐出，克里斯的回應是低下頭親吻可愛的弟弟，並且加快律動的速度，肉囊拍打在弟弟的屁股上發出響亮又規律的聲響，他聽出弟弟的呼吸越漸急促，夾住自己的大腿根部肌肉也瑟瑟顫抖著，應該是快射了吧。

克里斯將弟弟一條腿扛起放在肩上，這樣的姿勢使得他更加深入布萊斯頓體內，弟弟發出像是小動物般悲鳴的聲音，他卻不想停手，想看總是包容自己的弟弟被弄得手足無措的模樣，就在他最後一次頂入男人體內時，薄荷的味道如熟透的花苞一樣綻放，布萊斯頓往後仰起弓成一道美麗的弧度，他輕咬住對方的咽喉，深深吸了一口弟弟的氣息，甫將自己的炙熱全數注入胞弟體內，使得弟弟達到第二次短暫高潮，原本射出精液的龜頭又分泌出些許透明液體，夾住自己的內壁不斷縮緊，像是要把他的精子全部吞入一般貪心。

摟住在自己懷裡不斷顫抖的胞弟，克里斯慢慢的閉眼等待對方平復，一邊想著方才弟弟的精液嚐起來有點濃，是不是憋太久沒做了，以後要安排一下時間，免得影響健康；還有該算一下弟弟的發情期，不知道射在裡面會不會馬上懷孕？這方面他得再多做點功課。

「哥哥。」布萊斯頓軟軟的叫了對方一聲，等兄長以鼻息回應後才續道：「可以請你先停一下腦子那些計算嗎？」

克里斯微微一笑，還是弟弟懂他。

**完** 。

 

後記：

當初看完會計師的時候，是抱持著非常、非常亢奮的心情走出戲院的。這年頭通常兄弟配對不是生離就是死別，諸如陰屍路的莫爾跟戴瑞爾、哈比人的矮人兄弟、埃及王子的拉美西斯及摩西、死魂曲的宮田牧野……等等族繁不及備載的案例，只有這對美國骨科居然是有善終的，兄弟最後有碰到面，而且都還活著，而且承諾會再聯繫。

這對喜歡兄弟配對的我簡直有如福音啊！想推薦給全天下的人知道這部電影，我得說台版的片名翻譯實在會讓人忽視這部片，我當初也是沒抱持多少期待進去看的，沒想到裡面會計師兇的跟什麼一樣啊，太帥氣了。最後認親的時候我簡直要尖叫出來了，飾演弟弟的哥哥的演員我都超級喜歡的，糧有點少，這次開了一台小破車，希望拿取這份無料的你們會喜歡囉，如果能因此掉坑，我會更高興的，讓我們下次骨科本再見囉。

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
